The Throwaway Suggestion
by LadyOutlawTcf
Summary: Toshinori and Inko have a little fun in the grocery store. A quick lewd Toshinko one shot I wrote as a mental break from my other writing. I already posted this on AO3 but figured I should post it here too


Inko huffed as she leaned on the buggy partially filled with grocery items. She felt searing heat through her face as she watched another customer pass her by completely oblivious to her own dilemma. It took all she had to hold back a whimper as the vibration picked up. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes, "T-Toshi.. I.. Mmm." She lay her head on her crossed arms, trying her hardest to keep on her two feet as another orgasm ripped through her, her legs shook. Before her knees could give out she felt a strong hand rest on her back, and the vibration from the toy ,that was seated inside her, slowed She continued to lean on the buggy allowing herself to catch her breath. Toshi rubbed circles into her back, "are you alright dear?" She leaned back into his chest, looking up at her much taller partner as he leaned over to look at her face. He was grinning at her knowing exactly what he was doing to her. He seems to enjoy this almost as much as she did. The thrill of nearly being caught doing such a sinful thing turned her on more than she had ever imagined it would. Shakily, she nodded not fully able to form the proper words.

He looked around them checking for anyone who might be looking before turning the dial on the remote that was hidden in his pocket. He relished in small squeak it brought from the beautiful woman as she turned to face him panting into his chest. "I-I don't know how much longer I can take this," she whimpered hiding her blushing face against his chest. "I need you, " she said wrapping her arms around the thin man and giving a slight squeeze, being wary of his scared side. Her words sent shivers down his spine, and his already erect penis pulsed in its confines. "Only a couple more items and we can go," he said planting a kiss atop her head

It had all started with a simple throwaway suggestion. Things had started to get a little stale in the bedroom as of late, so on a whim, Inko had bought a few toys for the bedroom hoping to spice things up a little. Among those toys was a small wireless remote controlled vibrator. When going through the toys with Toshinori she had simply mentioned reading something in a romance novel where the couple used a similar item in public. The thought was only meant to be as a joke suggestion, she had never meant for it to be taken seriously. But as she watched the shock dissipate from his face, she could see him seriously thinking about it and the idea excited him. The more she thought on it herself the throwaway suggestion became more of a real idea.

So now here they were in the grocery isles, him with his little remote and her with that sinful toy delved within her. She had lost track of the time as well as how many orgasms had raked through her body. She was glad she had worn black pants for once instead of her usual blue skirt, as she felt beads of her own wetness run down her leg. She quivered, biting down on her lip trying to hold the moan that tried to release as another orgasm flood through her. To anyone else around it looked like he was comforting his girlfriend who seemed to be quite sick. Only they knew the truth.

As the last orgasm passed he turned down the vibrations so that they could finish off the shopping. As much pleasure he got from seeing her, a shaking mess, try her best not to give alarm to those around them. He was ready to bend her over and have her screaming his name, and if they didn't get home soon it might be done very publicly. He quickly looked over the list finding what the last two items were before letting her know he was going to run and grab the final item. So that they could get out of there quicker and meet him at the register. He gave her a chaste kiss before running off.

Inko whimpered at the loss of contact, but quickly moved to retrieve her final item. She was in her own little world thinking about getting home when a familiar voice called her name. "Hey Inko!"

Inko turned to see her friend Mitsuki walking her way. "Mitsuki, "she squeaked, "W-what are you doing here?" if she hadn't already been red in the face she would have been in that moment. Mitsuki gave her a curious look, "I've got a bit of shopping to do, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, " Inko said placing her cool hand on her hot face, "I-I'm just a little under the weather."

"You shouldn't be out doing the shopping when you're not feeling well, " Mitsuki look of concern changed to a sly grin , "that's what your retired pro hero boyfriend is for. Speaking of where is he?"

Little to both lady's knowledge said man wasn't far away. He had gotten to the register before Inko and decided to meet up with her, but noticed her talking with Mitsuki. Seeing Inko fidgeting already Toshi got an idea as he reached into his pocket.

"Toshi, " Inko squeaked as she felt the familiar vibration. She cleared her throat trying to calm down and keep her breathing even, "I-I mean Toshi is here somewhere."

"Are you sure you're ok," Mitsuki asked. Inko nodded in reply, as she began to heavily lean on the buggy once again. She squeezed her thighs together hoping to calm her center. As much as she enjoyed the thrill of possibly being caught earlier, those were strangers. If she were to slip up around strangers it wasn't a big deal but this was her friend. The thought turned her on even more.

"So how is that going? Dating the retired number one hero, that is. Is he keeping you satisfied, " Mitsuki winked.

Inko bit her lip as she felt another orgasm approaching. Holding it back the best she could, "mmf.. Yeah.. Yeah he is." If Inko didn't know her friend as well as she did she would have assumed the blond was onto her. But this was a normal question coming from Mitsuki. "Oh really? I'm sure even without all those muscles he must have stamina for days." The mental image was enough to send Inko over the edge. Her legs gave out and she did her best to play it off as her squatting to reach the last item on her list. The moment her knee lowered to the floor she felt the vibrations dissipate, Toshi was proud of his work. She pretended to read the back of the item as she spoke, " I should really be heading off Toshi must be waiting for me at the register." She stood up the best she could on her shaky legs leaning on the basket for support.

"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Inko, I was only joking, " Mitsuki said as the greenette walked away.

"Oh no you're fine. I'm just, " Inko thought of a proper word to say," really tired." She smiled and waved at her friend as left the area. Immediately she spotted Toshi who was grinning like a Cheshire cat. "Did you enjoy yourself, " he said following behind her as she passed. She looked at him pleading in her eyes as she shakily said, "lets just get home."


End file.
